


Perfect

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Yuletide 2006, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the invention of the kiss, there had been six that were considered absolutely perfect. This wasn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mazily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazily/gifts).



 

 

Since the invention of the kiss, there had been six that were considered absolutely perfect.

This wasn't one of them.

This kiss was sloppy, and wet, and clumsy, and more than a bit drunk, and come the morning, neither Westley nor Inigo would even remember it, lost in a cacophony of sex. They'd recall strong ale and stronger pain, the smell of sweat and the lice in the mattress, not this first broken touch.

But now, lost in the moment and both so alone they could scream, the Dread Pirates Roberts each found this kiss as perfect as a rose.

 


End file.
